Privacy Policy
Privacy Policy THX GAMES LTD. Social Networking Site Applications Privacy Policy Last updated: September 10, 2015 THX GAMES LTD. is committed to making our social networking site applications ("SNS Apps”) fun to use. We know that you care how information about you is used and shared, and if you are worried about your privacy it is hard to have a good time! That is why we work hard to protect your information. THX GAMES LTD. respects the privacy rights of our users and is strongly committed to your privacy online. Please read the following privacy policy ("Policy”) to understand how we use any information we may collect from you through our SNS Apps. The Policy is current as of the "last updated”. We reserve the right to change this Policy at any time, so be sure to check back periodically. If the changes we make to our Policy are material, we will notify you on this webpage that this Policy has been revised. By using our SNS Apps, you agree that your personal information will be handled as described in this Policy, which is incorporated by reference into THX GAMES LTD.’s Social Networking Site Applications Terms of Service. If your personal information will be transferred and subject to a materially different privacy policy, we will notify you and give you an opportunity to opt-in before your information becomes subject to a new privacy policy. It is your responsibility to read and accept the Terms of Service and Privacy Policy for the social networking sites you visit. We are not responsible for the privacy practices of other entities, including social networking sites through which our SNS Apps are offered, or to which our SNS Apps may be connected. This Policy applies solely to information collected by THX GAMES LTD. in connection with your use of our SNS Apps. Information We Collect Purchase Related Information: We receive and store the information you provide to THX GAMES LTD. when you make an SNS App-related purchase from THX GAMES LTD. or that you provide to us when you enter promotions. This personal information, such as a first and last name, valid e-mail address or credit card billing data, may be necessary to purchase virtual currency, virtual items, enter a promotion or otherwise transact business with us. You can choose not to provide certain information, but then you might not be able to take advantage of the many features of our SNS Apps. Information We Collect Automatically: We receive and store certain types of information whenever you interact with us. For example, we automatically send and receive information to and from your device which we use to automatically update our products and services (new features, bug fixes, etc.). Like many websites, we also use "cookies” and other automated tools to obtain certain types of information when your web browser accesses our SNS Apps. Though such information will typically be used in an aggregated way to improve our products and services, some information may be used to personalize your experience, or to offer you products and services specifically based on your preferences and usage. In addition, our servers automatically recognize your computer’s IP address and other technical information about your Web browser and domain name. See the section below entitled "IP Address Information” for more information. IP Address Information: Each time you use one of our SNS Apps on a social networking site, or when you connect to a social networking site through one of our SNS Apps, our Web server automatically recognizes your IP address, as well as other technical information about your Web browser and domain name. In addition, our servers may look up the IP address and other information about your computer or handheld device so that THX GAMES LTD. can: display specific or localized content and advertisements that may interest you based on the geographic location of your computer or handheld device